


Pull Ups

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, well at least i hope it's fluff... i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya's cool, Hinata tries, and some accidental kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queerus).



> I forgot how they addressed each other -_- so sorry if that's wrong. I'll look later and maybe fix it.
> 
> Unedited cause I'm lazy...
> 
> For queerus, thanks for the prompt~

“That’s twenty three” Hinata called out. Nishinoya did two more before dropping to the floor.

“Alright!” Nishinoya yelled as he usually did, though no one other than Hinata was around now. Nishinoya had wanted to stay after to do some more exercises and Hinata had excitedly stated that he’d be staying behind as well so everyone else had been gone for a while now.

“Me next!” Hinata yelled, jumping up excitedly from where he’d been sitting on the gym floor.

“Can you do pull ups?” Nishinoya asked after taking a long drink from his water bottle.

“I don’t know” Hinata stated shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve never tried before.”

Nishinoya raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment as Hinata pushed the stool that Nishinoya had used earlier so that it was under the bar so that he could reach. Nishinoya laughed slightly to himself thinking that Hinata could easily jump to reach it but apparently he’d forgotten.

Hinata got up onto the stool before wrapping his hands around the bar, palms faced towards him just as Nishinoya had done, and kicked the stool out from underneath his feet. 

Hinata’s arm muscles tensed and Nishinoya had to look away so that his thoughts wouldn’t stray as they had been lately when it came to Hinata. Though now Nishinoya had to try not to laugh as Hinata, red faced, dropped to the ground without being able to pull his chin above the bar.

Hinata didn’t lift his head after he fell and Nishinoya began to worry that he’d accidentally let out a laugh.

“It’s not a big deal if you can’t do them Hinata.” Nishinoya stated. 

Hinata didn’t move so Nishinoya walked over tapping him lightly on the head. 

“Come on, come on, you can do it. I’ll teach you!” Nishinoya stated, beaming.

Hinata still didn’t look up and Nishinoya worriedly pulled Hinata’s face up by his chin.

“How come you can do it so easily?” Hinata mumbled out, not moving his face from Nishinoya’s grasp. “Plus you look cool too.”

Nishinoya’s body seemed to move on it’s own, spurred on by Hinata’s pouting face and his lips brushed against the side of Hinata’s mouth before Nishinoya even realized what he was doing. Seeing Hinata’s eyes widen Nishinoya quickly pulled back and turned around stalking over to the stool that had been kicked away earlier.

“I’ll show you how to do it.” Nishinoya said hoping to release some of the tension that seemed to be filling the whole gym. His voice came out huskier than he had expected and he winced slightly, wondering what Hinata thought of it. 

Nishinoya pushed the stool back towards the bar babbling about how to properly do a pull up though if anyone ever asked he wouldn’t be able to recall a single thing he said. He still hadn’t looked at Hinata, frankly he wouldn’t have been surprised if Hinata had left, he wouldn’t have been able to hear his footsteps with the way his heart was pounding in his ears.

Nishinoya nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder and he quickly tried to think of an explanation that wouldn’t screw up their friendship. Nishinoya couldn’t think of anything. The only true explanation would be that Nishinoya like Hinata, a lot, and that he was always restraining himself around Hinata. 

Well apparently not always, Nishinoya thought somewhat bitterly.

“Nishinoya-san” Hinata said, quieter than Nishinoya would have ever expected. Nishinoya didn’t even know Hinata could be quiet. “Was. Was that a kiss? Can I take it that you like me? Or was it not? I-I don’t want to take it the wrong way.”

Nishinoya’s mouth opened and closed not knowing what to say but Hinata continued soon after so he was saved from having to say anything.

“I’d like to take it that way.” Hinata spoke, even softer than before, and Nishinoya wasn’t even sure if Hinata was actually speaking or if it was just Nishinoya’s brain playing a cruel trick on him. “I-I really like you Nishinoya-san.”

At that Nishinoya whirled around, causing Hinata’s hand to fall off of his shoulder. He stared wide-eyes at Hinata who had dropped his head to look at the ground. Nishinoya could see the tips of Hinata’s ears were bright red and for the second time Nishinoya grabbed Hinata’s chin though this time his hand was trembling as he lifted Hinata’s face.

Hinata wouldn’t meet his eyes and Nishinoya felt his heart squeeze knowing that it was his fault that Hinata was feeling insecure. 

“You can take it like that.” Nishinoya said, feeling his own face burn. “I like you Hinata.”

Hinata finally looked up to meet his gaze but Nishinoya was already closing his eyes and moving in again. This time their lips met fully and he could feel Hinata smiling before he started to kiss Nishinoya back.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
